Charlie's illiteracy
Charlie Kelly's illiteracy is a major theme in Charlie often exhibits difficulty reading and writing, and is often accused of being illiterate or dyslexic by other characters. Mac even went as far as claiming "No one understands the subtleties of Charlie's retardation better than me." (The Gang Gets Held Hostage) Season Two * Charlie was unable to read his job on the paper after blowing up building (The Gang Goes Jihad), so he got Mac to read it for him. "Interstate" and "sanitation." (The Gang Gives Back) * Charlie wrote an incoherent script for Dennis' TV commercial: "Hello fellow American. This you should vote me. I leave power. Good. Thank you, thank you. If you vote me, I'm hot. What? Taxes, they'll be lower... son. The Democratic vote is the right thing to do Philadelphia, so do.". (The Gang Runs for Office) * Charlie can not read a note left by Frank: Charlie: "Okay meet... it starts out meet... um" Dennis: (takes note) "Meet me in the parking garage. Frank. you clearly have a learning disability dude.". (The Gang Runs for Office) Season Three * Charlie kidnapped a baby from Mac and Dee, and left this note: "Taked Baby. Meet at later bar. Night or day sometime." (The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby) * Charlie had Ernesto read Dee's middle school diary out loud to him. (Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead) * Charlie wrote a note in the vents that Frank read: "If here by now then bad place be. Trouble time for you when heat comes." (The Gang Gets Held Hostage) * Charlie misread a door marked "PRIVATE" as saying, "PIRATE". (The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation) * Charlie doesn't understand what the word "wooed" means, and repeatedly takes it to mean "wood". (The Gang Sells Out) * Charlie misread a contract that resulted in his putting the bar at risk of being lost in a contest, misreading the word PRIZE as PRIDE. (The Gang Dances Their Asses Off) Season Four * Charlie wrote a sign to help sell the Gang's gasoline. His sign gave prices for "UNLED'D" (with the N backwards), "PREMEM" and "DEASEL". (The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis) * Charlie was unable to write clear lyrics to his musical, and needed help from . (The Nightman Cometh) Season Five * Charlie turned on the CLOSED sign in front of the bar every morning, because he believed it says COORS. (The Great Recession) * Charlie's Kitten Mittens commercial was entitled KITTEN MITTONS. (Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens) * Charlie was unable to read a carnival sign in front of the Waitress that said, "SpeedPitch: HOW FAST CAN YOU THROW?" (The D.E.N.N.I.S. System) Season Six * Charlie tries to search the internet for the word "hockey" but insists that the keyboard has no "H" key. (Mac's Big Break) Quotes : : You got that script I wrote? Grab that script. : : I've been meaning to speak to you about this. I can't read these words. They're not in the right order. : : It's good. : : I think you might be dyslexic bro. I'm not reading this. : : No, no, no, no! : : I think you might be dyslexic. : : Just read it once! : : Ok... you want me to read the script? : : Yes... and action! : : I'll read the words you wrote. "Hello fellow American. This you should vote me. I leave power. Good. Thank you, thank you. If you vote me, I'm hot. What? Taxes, they'll be lower... son. The Democratic vote is the right thing to do Philadelphia, so do." This doesn't make any sense! : : Alright... then just say whatever you want. :The Gang Runs for Office, : : the dance 'contest' Place, Paddy's Pub. Time, Saturday. Date, with Charlie Kelly. Prize... PADDY'S PUB? : : Whoa, dude, you put the bar up as a prize? : : No, I listed it in the 'Pride' section, the place where you list what you take pride in. : : That's a 'Z', Charlie! : : Didn't you read that goddamn thing? : : I gave it a once-over! : : Oh, that's it! Your illiteracy has screwed us again! :The Gang Dances Their Asses Off, : : Oh, shit. Look at that door, dude. You see that door right there, the one marked "Pirate"? You think a pirate lives in there? : : I see a door marked "Private". Is that the door you're talking about? :The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation, : : I see what you're saying. I could go for some wood. : : Uh, no, we're saying 'wooed'. : : Yeah, cool. We'll get some wood, we'll build something cool, then we'll go get the money. : : That doesn't have anything to do with what we're talking about, Charlie. We're talking about being wooed by this corporate guy... : : How are you going to be wood? :The Gang Sells Out, : : (referring to his memoir) Charlie, what the hell were you doing with it? : : Well, uh, since he can't read, I'm guessing he was masturbating to your pictures. :Dennis Reynolds: An Erotic Life, Notes * Charlie has repeatedly written the letter N backwards. (The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis, The Nightman Cometh) Appearances * : The Gang Runs for Office * : The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby, The Gang Gets Held Hostage, The Gang Solves the North Korea Situation, The Gang Sells Out, The Gang Dances Their Asses Off * : The Gang Solves the Gas Crisis, Bums: Making a Mess All Over the City, The Nightman Cometh * : The Great Recession, Paddy's Pub: Home of the Original Kitten Mittens Category:Concepts * : Mac's Big Break